


DE Artfest - Sharing a Bed

by C4t1l1n4



Series: DE Artfest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is an Anger Boi, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Octopunk Media, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: We fell asleep on the couch together on accident, how did my hand end up in your hair? Were you breathing on my neck?! (Why did I get tingly???????)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	DE Artfest - Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be doing all of these, but I will do some. Whatever one's spark my creative juices. I am doing a lot of art for this event, so go check out my Instagram for that.
> 
> Not beta'd, barely edited.

It's late.

Well, to say that its late is kinda an understatement, seeing as its nearing 5 am and they have to go into work tomorrow. 

Nines is sitting on the couch, scrolling through case files. He’s stubbornly staying up as late as Gavin because the detective refuses to head to bed, despite the number of times Nines points out how he needs to sleep. And, well, the zen garden can get a little lonely anyway.

Five minutes pass and Nines is about to mention the fact that Gavin really needs to sleep - maybe he can annoy him to bed - when he feels a weight on his shoulder. Tensing, Nines looks down to see Gavin has fallen asleep, eyes closed, and snoring softly.

“Oh,” he says instead, setting down the tablet on the coffee table as gently as he can without moving too much. “Good night, Gavin.” He settles back against the couch, relaxing, and weighs his options. Should he stay here, or should he try to move Gavin to his bed and risk waking him up? Nines decides to wait until Gavin’s in full REM sleep before attempting to move him. So until then, he sits and watches. 

Gavin shifts after a while, his head turning just enough for Nines to be able to feel puffs of air against his neck. His LED cycles yellow once in surprise, a slight blush spreading out across his face. This was a reaction he wasn’t quite expecting from himself, but the position was oddly… intimate, besides Gavin’s occasional snores. It was intimate in a good way, not in one that made him uncomfortable. Nines thinks he likes it, and stores away that information for later. 

Within half an hour, Gavin is deep in REM sleep and Nines gently scoops him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style towards the bedroom. If Gavin learned about this, he’d probably get angry, but more so because he was embarrassed than actually upset at Nines. The thought of him fuming, a blush on his face, causes Nines to smile. 

Gavin’s hair tickles the junction of Nines’ neck where his head rests. Once he has Gavin arranged comfortably under the covers, he slides in next to him, running fingers through tangled locks of untamed curly hair. This too is surprisingly intimate, and soothing. In fact, he recalls hearing something a while ago about how some humans like their hair being played with. He wonders if it is similar to why cats and dogs like being pet. He’ll have to remember to ask someone in the morning. Maybe not Gavin, though. Perhaps he’ll stop by Tina’s desk once they make it into the police department. 

Gavin shifts again and latches onto Nines, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. Gavin’s grip is surprisingly strong, seeing as he’s asleep, and Nines resigns himself to his fate. He moves from leaning against the headboard to laying down, pulling Gavin close. He squeezes the detective tightly once - just for a second - as if reminding himself he’s here and it’s real, before fading off into stasis. The alarm he set will wake them up earlier than they like, but still later than they normally get up, and if they don’t quite get into the precinct in time then, oh well. 

Besides, he has some gardening to do.


End file.
